


Please come home

by 1Dream



Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Archie - Freeform, BoyxBoy, Cute, Dealwithit, Fluffy, Gay, Love, M/M, Make Up, Making Up, One Shot, Plot With Smut, Riverdale, Short, Smut, argument, care, centers around Jughead and Archie, fight, ingnorance, jughead - Freeform, much fluff, not many mentions of the show, not very detailed smut, season one, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 01:14:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12025008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Dream/pseuds/1Dream
Summary: Jughead storms out on Archie after an argument between the two and ignores him, until one day he has a change of heart and listens to what Archie has to say.





	Please come home

**Author's Note:**

> This was taken from Wattpad, my friend and I own a Jarchie one shot book, our name is Helia-ultimate-ship. This is just one of many that I have taken from it.   
> Do please enjoy! Check out our Wattpad profile of you wish :))

In life people say things they regret, not necessarily in that moment but over time they begin to see how unfair or unnecessary they were being. And at this point in time Archie knew that feeling better than anyone else. He's human, he says things in the heat of the moment, running away with his mouth like a tap, occasionally he makes mistakes. And a mistake he has made, one he's not sure he can fix, however, with being a human becomes the ability to fight- and Archie will fight forever to get what he wants. To have his boyfriend back in his arms once more, to be back where he belongs at his side. Oh Jughead, the boy who had captured Archie's heart with just a smile. At the best of times Jughead was a stoic personality, and very often had a deadpan nature, but when he gets flustered or embarrassed his cheeks light up like a beacon and Archie adored it. He loved the way Jugheads lips would curve ever so slightly upwards when he smiled around other people but when it was just him and Archie his grin was wide and infectious, often causing Archie to smile at him fondly. Archie could sit and listen to him talk all day, babbling on about nothing in the voice that was music to his ears. He would lay under the stars beside Jughead for the rest of his life if it kept him at his side. Jughead loved the stars and Archie loved the way they lit up his boyfriends eyes as if they were the night sky. It was as if everything Jughead was endearing, making Archie slip deeper and deeper into the pit that was love- a pit filled with butterflies and feelings. Through gazing at Jughead, observing his movements, Archie would notice little things that he would do- like run his hand through his thick hair when he was frustrated, or, how his bottom lip would tremble moments before he was about to breakdown and cry. Or if it was a lazy day in Archie's house Jughead would never wear his own clothes, clearly proffering to lie around  in Archies T-shirts or his jumpers, not that Archie minded such a thing; he loved to see Jughead in his clothes- that would sometimes hang from his body.   
Archie was so madly in love with Jughead, yet, he went and blew it- sky high- all because of a measly argument. Archie should never have exclaimed the things he did, but at the time he had been furious, and Jughead was there and pestering him and he just couldn't bottle it up anymore and like a fizzy drink he just erupted. Jughead hadn't been expecting it, that was made obvious by the widening of his eyes and the hesitant step back he had taken- an attempt to put space between him and Archie.  
The things Archie said, the things he accused Jughead of doing, when he should know that his boyfriend would never do such things. And how could Archie say to his Jughead that he was the worst thing to ever happen to him and that, that, he caused to many problems in his life. With all this going on with his dad and his drinking- he should have known that Jughead was feeling sensitive- and rightly so. But, no, Archie was an idiot. And he thought the Jughead was actually interested in their blonde haired blue eyed friend Betty, who was evidently smitten when it came to Jughead. Archie knew Betty was pretty, almost irresistible, and could he be blamed for thinking that maybe Jughead saw sense and realised that Archie wasn't as impressive. Betty had flowing blonde hair, like waves down to her shoulders, whereas Archie had his everyday red hair; that can be difficult to style. Archie was insecure, possibly without reason, Jughead had never actually stated that he was interested in Betty, nor did he seem effected by her weak attempts to flirt and batting eyelashes.   
  However it was all too late now, the moment Jughead dashed from Archie's house that fateful night, it had been impossible for Archie to get him for a moment alone. Jughead seemed to disappear every now and then, and when Archie was too busy to talk to him he seemed to be all over the place, in every corridor or room. It annoyed Archie to no end, and then when he was finally ready to explain himself Jughead was gone and avoiding him like the plague.   
As if seeing Archie would hurt him too much, and maybe it would but if they don't speak this will never be resolved and Archie wasn't willing to give up on Jughead that easily. He needed Jughead to be happy, without him he felt as if he was walking around with only half a heart- and the missing piece was completely ignoring him. He wouldn't feel whole again until he had Jughead back at his side- back with him. It's always going to be Jughead, no one else will capture Archie's attention as much as he did.   
   Archie didn't know where jugeahd was staying, he hadn't been staying at Fred's that's for sure, he thought he must have been with Betty or Veronica, although he doubted he would stay with Veronica; as far as Jughead was concerned they were barley friends. Then one day at school Archie noticed Jughead's absence all day, not just at the points he was busy or free, Jughead was no where to be seen. What made it worse was that Archie didn't know where to find him. So, after school he tried the only place he could thing of; the diner on the edge of town, a place that seemed to be special to Jughead, a place he felt secure enough in to write on his novel. Archie approached the flickering illuminated sign above the diner that read, Pop's diner, and for a mere second or two he just stood there amongst the cars and felt the breeze on his skin. He was buying himself some time, a moment to think, if Jughead was inside (which was highly likely) then he needed to be sure with what he said to him; it had to convince Jughead that he was sorry and to take him back. There was a lot riding on the words Archie would utter and he wasn't prepared to lose everything he loved by saying the wrong thing.   
But soon enough his feet carried him towards the entrance, where he pushed open the heavy door, and scanned the area for a sign of Jughead. The place was pretty much empty, the red booth unoccupied, except for one. And that was because in one of them sat Jughead; his laptop open in front of him, and even from a distance Archie could see how visually damaged he appeared. Beside his laptop sat an uneaten burger, which may have surprised Archie if he hadn't been the same; he could barely bring himself to eat just as Jughead clearly couldn't. Cautiously, as if he was wondering up to a wild animal, Archie stepped towards Jughead, until, his movements halted in front of him.  
When Jughead glanced up from his computer screen, Archie's breath caught in his throat at the sight of him. He looked exhausted, like he was managing little hours of sleep, and he was pale, almost lifeless. His eyes swam with unshed tears at the sight of Archie before him, his shattered heart almost visible on the table around him.   
"Mind if I sit?" Archie outstretched a hand, gesturing towards the empty seat opposite Jughead. When he received no reply he took this as his silent que to sit down, which he did, not taking his eyes off Jughead; who had now glanced downwards at his lap. "I'm glad I found you," Archie began, wringing his hands under the table, feeling his palms begin to heat up and sweat. "I wanted to talk to you."   
Jughead made a slight sound of disapproval, then with pursed lips he tipped his head up and leant back on his seat, folding his arms tightly across his chest. He shot Archie a challenging look, and he almost saw the fire in his eyes, not that he could be blamed for being angry; in fact he had every right to be- his boyfriend accused him of cheating on him and not loving him.  
"I know you're mad at me, and I don't blame you, I shouldn't have said what I did." 

"No, you shouldn't have." Jughead forced out, his tone tight and uncomfortable in Archie's ears, he had never been this mad at him before in their relationship. "What you said really hurt me, Archie." 

"I know," Archie sighed, reaching out to clutch Jughead's hands on the table, and to his surprise he did not pull them away like he had been anticipating. "I know and I'm sorry, Juggie. You mean everything to me and more, I shouldn't have said you made my life a mess or that you don't love me. I just- I'm just worried that one day you may see just how perfect Betty is and leave me." 

Jughead sighed, clearly frustrated at having to keep reassuring his boyfriend. "Archie its you I love, not Betty or Veronica and even Kevin. You just you. And I think you're perfect, I don't want Betty, I want you." 

Archie nodded, teeth sank into his bottom lip, and squeezed the hold he had on Jughead's hand. 

"I'm sorry." Archie whispered, and Jughead smiled softly at him. "Please come home? I miss you." 

"I thought you'd never ask." Jughead chuckled, shaking his head, remembering all the times Betty's mother had glared at him over the dinner table. "I don't think I can cope with anymore of Betty's mom staring me down as if I'm some criminal."

Archie chuckled, feeling his heart beat normally once more, feeling as if Jughead had come along and made him whole again. Jughead made Archie's life complete and without him he'd be lost. 

~ I'm going to write smut here, if you are not comfortable reading it you can skip over it and pretend that was the ending. If like me you think smut is the way forward then read on ;) ~ 

 

Later on that evening, Archie was back at home but this time he had Jughead at his side, right where he belonged. They were just laying on top the covers of the bed, Jughead with his arm slung around Archie's waist and his face pressed into his neck, his body almost laying completely on Archie's. It was nice, the house was quiet, Fred had gone out for the night, leaving the boys to "make up". There was a gentle flow of music floating around the room and it was all just really peaceful, Archie felt at ease as did Jughead. It wasn't until Jughead started nipping at Archie's neck that he felt the temperature rise slightly and the mood shift. Jughead rolled around so he was sat up on Archie's lap, straddling his waist, Archie's hands flew up to rest on Jughead's hips as he bent down to kiss him. Their lips moved at a passionate pace, which soon picked up speeds be became more urgent and needy. Jughead's lips detached from Archie's as ducked his head down to lay kisses along his jawline, also up and down the length of his neck. Archie's focus soon shifted to stripping Jughead of his clothes, racing his hands up underneath his shirt and along the skin of his chest, Archie tugged the top over his boyfriends head once he'd detached his lips from his neck momentarily. Before things could advance any further Archie stopped Jughead's movements and made him look him in the eye. 

"Are you sure you want this?" He asked him, with flushed cheeks. The only response he got was a silent nod and Jughead's lips back on his. As Jughead shifted on Archie's lap he gasped as his bum brushed over Archie's prominent bulge. 

"J-Jug," Archie groaned, bringing his lip between his teeth. 

Soon both Jughead and Archie were naked, and Archie couldn't help but admire the boy underneath him, it's only him that gets to see Jughead like this, which made it all the more special. Archie ducked down and kissed Jughead softly, a silent promise that he would look after him for as long as he could and especially in this intimate moment they were about to share. 

"I love you," Archie whispered against Jughead's lips, also feeling him smile. 

"I love you too." 

With fingers slicked up with lube, Archie inserted them into Jughead one at a time. He allowed him to adjust to the stretch, kissing him once more, before inserting himself inside Jughead, whose eyes fluttered closed. 

"Tell me when I can move baby." He told him, reaching hand out to brush it through Jughead's thick hair. 

"You can move," Jughead breathed out, finally feeling as ready as he could be, soon the pain would turn to pleasure either way. 

And gently to begin with Archie thrusts in and out of Jughead, only picking up speed when Jughead requested it. 

"Archie!" Jughead gasped when Archie hit against his prostate, which filled him with immense pleasure. Archie carried on until Juggead felt his thighs tremble, a sign that he was close to release. And sure enough Jughead came with a cry of Archie's name. Then almost seconds later Archie came into the condom. 

After, the boys cuddled up under the sheets, feeling closer than ever. And Archie made a promise to himself to never upset Jughead again.


End file.
